Hujan-hujanan
by maecchiato
Summary: Minhyun akui Daniel terlihat keren ketika berjalan di bawah hujan sambil menyibakkan rambutnya seperti itu. Menurut Jaehwan dan Hyunbin sih, itu memalukan. nielhwang. kang daniel x hwang minhyun!gs. lokal!au.
1. chapter 1

Menjadi seorang siswi tingkat akhir membuat gadis kelahiran Agustus itu sibuk tiap pagi dan malam. Setiap hari, dari Senin-Jumat, tidak ada kata istirahat untuknya. Berangkat sekolah ketika matahari belum terbit dan pulang sekolah ketika matahari telah tenggelam.

Hari ini hari Jumat. Hari terakhir di pekan ujian akhir semester untuk siswa kelas dua belas. Minhyun ingin sekali pulang lebih awal hari ini, tapi nyatanya setelah kegiatan salat Jumat untuk murid laki-laki di masjid sekolah, kelas dua belas mendapatkan tambahan pelajaran sampai pukul empat nanti.

Ia sedang membaca buku di bangkunya ketika pintu kelas dibuka dan menampakkan tubuh tambun guru geografi merangkap operator ujian nasional berbasis komputer di sekolahnya. Mata seluruh penghuni kelas langsung terarah ke depan, memerhatikan apa yang gurunya akan sampaikan.

"Kelas kalian belum verifikasi nilai PDSS(1 ya?" Tanya sang guru.

Anak-anak di kelas kompak menggeleng. "Belum, Bu. Kemarin kelas kita tidak kebagian jadwal untuk verifikasi." Seungcheol selaku ketua kelas, menjawab pertanyaan sang guru.

"Ya sudah, nanti sekitar jam dua turun ke labkom(2 satu ya," ujar sang guru sebelum berbalik untuk keluar ruangan.

.

.

Minhyun dan Kenta berjalan di koridor lantai satu menunju laboratorium komputer. Hujan masih turun dengan deras sejak siang tadi. Siswa-siswi kelas 10 dan 11 ekstrakulikuler basket yang sedang latihan di lapangan rela berhujan-hujanan sembari men _dribble_ bola. Mereka terlihat begitu gembira bermain di bawah guyuran hujan. Minhyun jadi ingat dulu masa-masa senangnya belajar tanpa perlu memikirkan apa yang akan dia praktikkan nanti saat ujian praktik fisika, atau soal macam apa yang akan keluar di ujian nasional kimia.

"Itu Seungcheol bukan sih?" Ucapan Kenta membuyarkan lamunan Minhyun. Ia menunjuk sosok laki-laki yang berdiri bersandar pada tembok laboratorium komputer. Kenta melesat meninggalkan Minhyun yang berjalan beriringan dengannya untuk menemui Seungcheol.

"Jangan lari-lari, Ken. Licin lantainya." Ucapan Minhyun tidak Kenta hiraukan karena perempuan itu sudah terlanjur berlari menghampiri Seungcheol di sana.

"Loh, masih tutup? Bu Endang belum ke sini? Udah jam empat lebih nih," tanya Kenta ketika ia sampai di depan laboratorium komputer. Seungcheol menggeleng dan masih sibuk _chatting_ dengan seseorang di ponselnya. "Belum. Tadi gue di WA katanya masih di luar. Bentar lagi nyampe."

"Minhyun sini buruan!"

Kenta melambaikan tangan ke arah Minhyun yang masih berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Ketika Minhyun sampai di sana, ia terlihat kebingungan. "Kok masih tutup lab-nya?" Ia bertanya.

"Bu Endang masih _otw_ ," jawab Seungcheol. "Anak-anak yang lain mana? Kok belum turun?" Laki-laki itu lanjut bertanya.

"Masih di atas. Entar di _chat_ grup aja suruh ke sini kalo Bu Endang dah dateng," ujar Minhyun. Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Liat deh liat! Lucu banget itu yang pake kaos kuning. Gambarnya spongebob lagi."

Kenta menepuk-nepuk lengan Minhyun dan mengarahkan dagunya ke arah lapangan ketika Minhyun menoleh kepadanya. "Badannya bongsor gitu pake kaos spongebob. Lucu dah!" lanjut Kenta.

Minhyun melihat ke sekumpulan anak-anak ekstrakulikuler basket yang sedang latihan itu. Laboratorium komputer yang letaknya di pinggir lapangan dan tidak terhalang pohon mangga yang banyak tumbuh di tepi lapangan, membuat Minhyun leluasa mengamati aktivitas olahraga basket tersebut.

Minhyun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang ia yakini adalah seorang murid kelas sebelas. Minhyun rasa, laki-laki itu adalah adik tingkatnya juga ketika masa sekolah menengah pertama. Jadi, ia tidak terlalu asing dengan penampilannya. Tapi namanya, Minhyun belum tahu.

Kenta yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya kini berpindah ke sisi lain untuk mengobrol dengan teman sekelas mereka yang baru saja turun dan memberitahu bahwa laboratorium komputer masih terkunci. Minhyun masih mengamati kegiatan laki-laki berkaos kuning yang kini berlarian menggiring bola. Ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari si baju kuning sampai Seungcheol yang tadi asik bermain ponsel menegurnya.

"Namanya Daniel. Jangan diliatin terus gitu lah," ujar Seungcheol. "Nanti naksir," lanjutnya sembari tertawa.

Minhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Apaan sih lu. Siapa juga yang ngeliatin."

Seungcheol mengangkat bahunya tak acuh dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Minhyun membuang pandangannya ke lapangan lagi dan masih menemukan si kuning yang baru ia ketahui namanya, Daniel.

Untuk beberapa menit, Minhyun masih memerhatikan lapangan, khususnya Daniel yang sejak tadi menarik atensinya. Hingga tanpa sadar, Daniel di sana mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat di mana ia berdiri saat itu.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Minhyun yakin sebelum ia menunduk, Daniel tersenyum padanya. Hei, mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal. Kenapa Daniel tersenyum padanya? Atau Daniel tersenyum kepada Seungcheol di sampingnya? Tapi Seungcheol masih menunduk bermain ponsel dan tidak menghiraukan Daniel di sana.

Minhyun kembali melihat ke lapangan dan ia menemukan Daniel berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Di bawah guyuran air hujan, ia mengacak rambutnya hingga membuat Minhyun berpikir bagaimana bisa seseorang terlihat menawan ketika sedang hujan-hujanan.

Minhyun yakin seratus persen Daniel berjalan ke arahnya. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum cerah yang kontras dengan langit mendung.

Kaki Daniel yang tidak dilapisi alas kaki apapun menginjak lantai depan laboratorium komputer yang basah karena tampias air hujan dari atapnya yang miring. Ia masih senyum ke arah Minhyun tanpa melihat ke mana ia melangkah.

Jantung Minhyun berdegup kencang ketika Daniel semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hai-"

 _BRUK!_

Daniel terpeleset karena lantai yang licin.

Minhyun yang berdiri di sana memekik kaget dan menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Seungcheol hampir saja melempar ponselnya dan sedetik kemudian tertawa keras melihat badan bongsor Daniel menabrak lantai. Sedangkan Kenta berteriak _lebay_ karena kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

 **note** :

1) PDSS: pangkalan data siswa sekolah

2) labkom: laboratorium komputer

ini cuma kegiatan iseng di tengah ngerjakan dialog bahasa inggris untuk ujian praktik.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

.

"Malu banget gue woi!"

Daniel menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan di meja. Jaehwan dan Hyunbin tertawa paling keras ketika Daniel selesai bercerita tentang kejadian paling memalukan yang ia alami minggu lalu.

"Goblok bener emang lu, Dan. Masa di depan gebetan bisa kepleset. Padahal udah pasang gaya keren lagi."

Hyunbin dan Jaehwan tertawa lagi. Wajah dan telinga Daniel semakin memerah.


	2. sequel

hi hehehehe udah lama gak up cerita. tiba-tiba pengen ngelanjutin cerita ini. sequel sudah aku up ya, judulnya "Resmi Kenalan". emang aku bikin gantung. terserah kalian mau bikin daniel minhyun jadian atau cuma sebatas kenalan aja.

thank you,

 _maecchiato_.


End file.
